


War Paint

by MissAmerica666



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Blood, Death, Demon, Dragons, F/M, Gore, Human, Mates, Multi, Other, Pack, Rape, Realistic, Romance, Runaway, Shapeshifter, Suicide, Supernatural - Freeform, Undead, War, Werewolf, angel - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmerica666/pseuds/MissAmerica666
Summary: A young girl with a dream, one of becoming the future Delta of her pack, finds out that that's not what fate had in mind for her. Fate seems to have a cruel twist on her reality as she is thrown into an eternal war, between life and death. She is going through Hell, but will she make it back alive? [SOON TO BE ON WATTPAD]





	War Paint

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story like this so please don't be afraid to give feedback. This story is also going up on wattpad! Thank y'all and have a nice day!

_"If they stand behind you, protect them. If they stand beside you, respect them. If they stand against you, defeat them."- Unknown_

 

"Mom!" I rush into the small cottage that I call home.

"Mom! Mom? Where are you?"

"In here sweetie" My mother's angelic voice chimes from the kitchen and I rush in, "Mom! Alpha wants you! He said you need to meet him in the Packhouse!"The look on her face sends shivers down my spine

       "Fable, pack your things. No toys. just clothing, food, water, those types of things. Now go " She gently pushes me towards my room and starts frantically looking through some drawers.

         I run into my small cosy room and grab some clothes, my shoes, coat, etc. and run out of my room and into the kitchen for some food. Mom hands me dad's dagger as I finish packing my bag, "Take this and your stuff and run. Run as far as you can and get away from here. Go to the west mountain and don't look back. I love you-" she hugs me just as there is a loud banging on the door. "Go!"

          She pushes me towards the window that is barely off the ground on the other side of the house. I jump out the window and put my backpack on and the dagger in my belt and run into the woods and glance back one last time before making a detour to my little hideout near the packhouse.

           I climb up the tree with ease and watch as Alpha and his warriors stand in an organized group like the humans' military. Alpha is in the front of the group, in his wolf form, as my mother is thrown to the ground at his feet. She gets up in a swift and almost painful motion and bows her head,"Alpha"

He speaks in a thundering voice, raspy and old, "Kaala, I know as well as you about the pup."

"Sir, I don't know what you are talking about.." she tries to buy more time

"Her father isn't of our pack, he is a rogue. I know because he is my own blood." His tone is relaxed and threatening "If you hand her over and you won't be hurt."

My mom remains silent Alpha sighs "Delta, Kaala Jaskop. I am ordering you to hand over the false pup"

Mom looks up at the large Black wolf "Sorry, I cannot do that, Alpha"

_I've seen this before..._

"Very well then..."

He takes his large black paw and knocks her to the ground.

_He is going her kill her..._

Alpha pins her to the ground and takes her head in his jaws...

_And I can do nothing about it..._

I catch brief eye contact with mom and fear fills her eyes 'Run!' Her mindlink is cut off as Alpha bites down on her skull, a large crack is heard and blood is everywhere.

Alpha looks in my direction " _ **get her**_ "


End file.
